Muggle Sport
by Aras
Summary: 8 guests; 6 muggles, 1 witch, and 1 wizard. Can the students guess who is who?
1. Arrival at Hogwarts

"Candy Corn" called the low silky voice of the potion's master. The gargoyle that was set in front of the Headmaster's office jumped out of the way and Snape made his way up the spiral steps. Once he reached the top, he entered the circular room that housed the pictures of past Hogwart's headmasters, all sleeping in their frames. Snape continued to the door at the opposite side of the room and knocked before entering.  
  
"Ah Severus. I was expecting you." The headmaster said, blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"You wished to see me, headmaster. Of course you were expecting me." Snape drawled, voice filled with sarcasm.  
  
It was nearing the end of summer, the following September would begin Harry Potter's final year at Hogwarts, much to the hidden delight of one constantly cranky potion's master.  
  
"I wished for your opinion, Severus." The headmaster continued, completely used to the sarcasm with which Snape spoke. "I want to help build the logical mind of the wizarding student body. As you know, one thing that muggles are better at compared to us is their ability to use logic to solve problems. All the more proven by Miss Granger's quick solving of your potion's puzzle in her first year."  
  
Like he needed to hear that. He found it immensely infuriating that such a young person could solve it. And a Gryffindor - it took him forever to live that one down.  
  
"What do you suggest, Albus?" Snape asked. He was curious, but did not want to show the intrigue. Albus knew it was there anyway.  
  
"I propose a logic puzzle of sorts. A very tough one. One that will require the students to use the power of observation, memory, and detail." The headmaster said, excitedly. "House points could be given to those who correctly solve the puzzle at the end of the year."  
  
"A guessing game?" Snape thought for a moment.  
  
"Of sorts. In order for the guess of the students to be valid, the student must be somewhat positive, and can justify their choice."  
  
"To eliminate those who simply write down a solution and drop it in without thinking logically about it." This seemed like a game he would enjoy. Slytherin, after all, was known for their cunning and could win hands down.  
  
"Exactly. What is your view on this?"  
  
"It may do some good for these dunderheads to use their minds for once. Maybe build a little common sense." Snape replied.  
  
"Maybe melt a few less caldrons." Albus added, thinking about Snape's temper after a class with Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Somehow, I doubt that very much. Although, I wish to thank you for increasing the supplies budget this year." The headmaster chuckled. At least Severus appeared to have a sense of humour at times.  
  
"Well, you are the first head of house that I have proposed this idea to. I'll pitch it to the others, see what they think of it. I will let you know when the final decision has been made."  
  
Snape nodded, and got up to leave. "Oh, and Severus." He turned around. "If the plans do go through, expect to set aside a few rooms for some guests."  
  
Confused by this, Snape simply nodded and made his leave.  
  
~@~  
  
It was a few days later that found the headmaster paying a visit to the personal labs of Severus Snape. He knocked on the doors, knowing that the potion's master hated to have someone simply walk in on what he was doing. Apparently, his research was very delicate.  
  
"Enter" he heard called from behind the door.  
  
"Severus, I wished to inform you of the final plans for the game." Snape nodded. "It appears to be a go. The whole faculty seems to be excited about this."  
  
"Is there anything that I should know of before hand?" Snape asked.  
  
"Not yet. I wish to wait for our guests. Speaking of which, I need you to brew some Wardus potion for me."  
  
"Wardus? Wardus is used so that nonmagical people would be unaffected by most wards that are put in. What would you need that fo-" He stopped abruptly as he just put two and two together. "Our visitors are. . .muggles?!?"  
  
"Most of them. I'll give you the details when they arrive, but I need enough potion to last for a week for 6 doses. That is all the detail I will share with you at the moment." And the Headmaster left, closing the door behind him, and leaving Snape to stare at it.  
  
'Muggles? I have to make room in my dungeons for muggles?' Snape was disgusted by the thought. He was also somewhat concerned. It was not as if he thought muggles to be all that bad. But to survive near the Slytherin house - the most anti-muggle place you can have. 'Looks like they will have to work on their survival skills while everyone else works on the problem solving.' Snape thought. He than remembered the task Albus had just given him, and set for work.  
  
~@~  
  
"WOW!!" Mark exclaimed as he entered the front doors of Hogwarts castle. "If my school looked like this, I may not have dropped out." He continued in his Australian accent. Mark was a 24-year-old musician. His first and only love being his guitar. He was slightly muscular, with a deep tan, dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. He was followed by Avis, who was lugging behind him a pile of trunks; another 24-year-old who was a bit thin because of his study habits. Avis dropped the trunks on the floor, and took a look. They were the first two to arrive. Both had been friends for a number of years, and were excited to come along for the game.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." They heard a voice say. Both men turned and saw an elderly man and woman awaiting them on the stairs. "I am Headmaster Dumbledore. Before we take you to your rooms, we need to speak with you in my office. I am sure the other's will arrive before long." They nodded, and began to walk in the direction that Albus pointed in. After a few steps, they heard the old man say, "Severus, would you be so kind as to await the other guests for us?" The two men turned and saw the intimidating figure of the potion's master. Both tried to act calm, but their fear was obvious in their eyes.  
  
"Certainly, Albus." Snape said, although he really didn't want to do it, and he made it apparent in his tone of voice. The headmaster smiled and nodded, and continued to lead Mark and Avis to his office.  
  
Snape stood there waiting. 'Great. Now in addition to all these brats, I have to babysit a couple of muggles.' Just as he was brooding over what a terrible year it would turn out to be, the doors opened again. This time, a young woman appeared. Snape took in her appearance. 'Gods. Does this one even care about how she looks?'  
  
The woman approached him, ignoring his scowl and obvious distaste for her appearance. "Hello." She said. Snape could tell she was either from Canada or the States. "My name's Krista. I'm here for the game." Krista was a 23-year-old student at the University of Toronto. She was wearing torn, loose jeans, and a black tank top, and her brown hair was tied up into a ponytail. She seemed to be a bit dirty and sweaty; as if she was physically exerting herself all day. She lugged some of her belongings in a backpack that she was now removing from her shoulders. She drug behind her a trunk that held the rest of it.  
  
Without even hiding the disgust in his voice, Snape said, "Yes. We will wait for the other's here. And than I will direct you to the Headmaster's office."  
  
Krista did not miss the loathing in his voice. She looked at him, amazed at how rude he was. 'Well, not my problem. At least I hope it won't be.' She thought. She simply nodded, and set her things down on the floor beside her. She opened up her trunk, and pulled out her textbook. Closing the lid of the trunk, she pulled a highlighter from her purse, sat down on the trunk, put her glasses on over her brown eyes, and began to read. Snape did not like the fact that she did not seem to be very intimidated by him. Rather passive. They continued to wait in silence, save for the occasional screeching of the highlighter on the pages of the book.  
  
Next to arrive was a young man named Derek. He was almost a snap shot of what Snape looked like when he was a Hogwart's student. Derek was 24, with a slim build, raven black hair, and dark eyes. He was from Bulgaria, and spoke English quite well. He also was not intimidated by Snape, which really got on his nerves. So much so that when Carly showed up at the door, she nearly ran back out of it.  
  
Carly was a 25-year-old redhead from Hawaii, with blue eyes and an athletic build, with a rather unstable emotional well being. She didn't have any big problems, but she was rather squeamish, especially around Snape. This helped to ease his temper slightly.  
  
Finally, after what seemed forever, the final three approached the doors. Christom was a tall, muscular 28-year-old man with a deep tan, brown eyes and black hair, from Israel. Melanie was a shorter 20-year-old from Japan. She had black hair and brown eyes, with an olive complexion. Finally, Natalie was a 26-year-old woman; bit more heavy set, but not overly so, with curly brown hair, green eyes. She was from Alaska. Since the rest had arrived, Snape led them to the Headmaster's office to begin the meeting.  
  
~@~  
  
The meeting began after everyone was seated with a cup of tea in each hand. Albus sat behind his desk, Minerva in a chair on the right side of the desk, and Snape stood by the fire behind all the chairs, making sure that he was out of sight.  
  
"Good to see you are all here. Any troubles?" All shook their heads in the negative. "I also see that you took your potions." This time, all nodded. "I will explain the rules to you than."  
  
The rules went as followed: out of the eight visitors, one was a witch, and one a wizard. The students would have to use clues throughout the year to determine who it was. Not even the heads of houses would know, much to Snape's irritation. There would be a game played by the houses each month after dinner in which the winning house would receive a secret clue that only they would get. The other houses would have to try and figure it out on their own using observations that they gather from the group. At the leaving feast at the end of the year, the two would be revealed, and house points would be awarded for guessing correctly.  
  
"Any questions?" Albus asked finally.  
  
It was Krista who spoke up. "Since we are going to be here for the entire year, what are the arrangements for living quarters?"  
  
"That will be taken care of now. The heads of house have been asked to set aside two rooms each. You will all be sorted into houses, and may access the common room only when invited by the students in your house." Snape nearly scoffed. Like a Slytherin would invite them in.  
  
Albus got up out of his chair and retrieved the sorting hat. Giving it to Minerva, she went to each of the visitors and they were sorted: Krista and Mark in Gryffindor (much to Krista's relief when she found out that Snape was the Head of Slytherin), Natalie and Avis in Hufflepuff, Melanie and Christom in Ravenclaw, and Carly and Derek in Slytherin.  
  
Finally, with the guests sorted, they were told that they could see their heads of house or the headmaster if there were any problems. Students would be arriving in a week, and all were settled in. They were given a common room that was magically connected to each of the rooms, and were able to explore the castle in the meantime. It seemed like it was going to be another interesting year.  
  
  
  
A/N: HA HA HA!!! Muggles. . .in SLYTHERIN!!! Oh, the fun I can have with that! 


	2. Many Meetings

Snape went to the common room of the guests. He was intent on speaking with Carly and Derek, wanting to make sure that they were clear on the rules to avoid any irritations. The last thing he needed was to save their asses if they rubbed any of the students in his house the wrong way.  
  
He spent the time after the meeting to stock up on the Wardus potion. He would be able to make a month's supply, and restock after that.  
  
He approached the common room door and said the password (steam roller), and entered the room. Looking around, he did not see Carly, but he did spot Derek talking to Krista in what appeared to be a heated debate. Already the tension between the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses have started. At least they weren't trying to do any physical harm yet.  
  
He walked over to them and spotted the business article in front of them. Derek was explaining what sounded like a pro argument; for what, he had no idea.  
  
"Krista, I'm just saying that labour unions have helped build more fairness in the workplace."  
  
"Derek, I'm not saying I disagree with that argument, but they also are making it harder for management to manage their businesses."  
  
Snape was irritated that his approach got no response from either individual, so he cleared his throat. Both looked up at him.  
  
"Mr Danforth. I need to speak with yourself and Miss Trant."  
  
Derek looked over at Krista, and in a mocking tone and a glare, he said, "This is not over."  
  
Krista imitated the voice and glare. "Far from it." She growled. They continued to glare until neither could hold back the laughter. They had been reading 'Hogwarts: A History' and discovered the house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. "I leave you to your reading." Derek finally said. He than turned to Snape, "I'll just go fetch Carly, Professor." Snape nodded, and Derek left.  
  
While Derek went to get Carly for the meeting with Snape, Snape was left in the presence of an unusually quiet Gryffindor. Krista had not uttered a sound after Derek's departure, and went back to reading her article, completely ignoring the potion's master. Usually, Snape really wouldn't care either way, but the fact that she was so passive and acted so calm despite his usual intimidating demeanor almost knocked him down a peg. Almost. 'I'm losing my touch' he thought, but quickly dismissed that thought upon seeing the horrified face of Carly. Apparently, she did not want to be in his presence any more than he did hers.  
  
The trio left the common room to head for Snape's office.  
  
~@~  
  
Snape ushered the two visitors into his office. He took a seat behind his desk and looked at them for a few moments. Derek looked back at him expectantly. Carly looked like she would die of a heart attack any minute. She somehow found her voice. "You wished to speak with us, sir?" She asked, a bit shaky in the voice.  
  
"No. I don't wish to speak to you. But considering that you are staying here for an extended period of time, I suppose I must." Snape said icily.  
  
Derek glared at him. "There's no reason for your manner, sir."  
  
Snape returned the glare. "Well, if you think my manner is bad, wait until the students in my house arrive. They do not look kindly on" and gave them both a disapproving glance "non magic folk."  
  
"Than why'd you agree to this activity?" Derek asked, very curious that this man had such hostility, but had accepted the Headmaster's idea whole heartedly, or so Professor Dumbledore had told him.  
  
"One of the first things you will learn in this house is when to hold your tongue, Mr Danforth." Snape said.  
  
"Obviously not from yourself, sir." Derek shot back. At the fury in Snape's eyes, Carly cringed and tried to shrink as far into her chair as she possibly could.  
  
"It's attitude like that that will get you nothing but physical harm, Mr Danforth."  
  
"Because there's a possibility that I'm a Muggle?" Derek shot back. Thinking back on it, Snape had to admit, that he had no idea who the witch and wizard were, and what their strength was. He could sense no power coming off of Derek, but that could be said about them all. He was also a bit impressed and repulsed, because it reminded him so much of Gryffindors, with the courage that this man displayed. Even more so if he was really a muggle. Talking back to Snape was either a brave or usually very stupid thing to do.  
  
"Exactly, Mr Danforth." Snape finally replied.  
  
"But they will know that there is a witch and wizard, and will not know whether or not the wizard is myself. If they are as cunning as the Slytherin house is supposed to be, than they will see that it is unwise to cause physical harm to us." Derek replied.  
  
"Keep in mind, Mr Danforth, that these students are adolescents. Their logic is not exactly impeccable." Snape replied with an air of boredom and irritation.  
  
"Are you putting down the students in your house, Professor?"  
  
~@~  
  
"Miss Grist. Could I speak with you in my office?" Krista looked up to see Minerva walking into the common room.  
  
"Of course, Professor." She said, as she put down the paper she was reading and slipped on some shoes. As soon as Krista found out that Minerva was the head of Gryffindor house, she was almost jumping for joy. The woman seemed stern, but she had a heart of gold. By the end of their first conversation, they had developed a fondness for each other. Krista was like the daughter that Professor McGonagall never had.  
  
They made their way to the Gryffindor tower and to Minerva's office. When they arrived, Krista noted that Mark was already there waiting for them.  
  
Minerva sat behind her desk, and offered tea to the two visitors. After they had cups in their hands, she sat back, "I just wanted to bring you here to set some ground rules for when the students arrive."  
  
Both Mark and Krista looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Now, I will give you advance warning. Some of the students in my house are a tad. . .rambunctious. But they are welcoming, nonetheless." Minerva continued. "My advice is to watch out for the redheads. Two in particular. Fred and George Weasley. Do not take any candy they hand you unless you are willing to find humour in the situation that befalls you." She chuckled as she thought of the Ton Tongue Toffees. She got Severus good with that one on April Fool's Day last year.  
  
"We abide by a curfew for the students, and even though you are both adults, we ask that you abide by that curfew. There is both the common room that is connected to the other guests, as well as your house common room. You will be allowed to attend Hogsmeade trips with the students if you wish, and may attend or even participate in some of the classes, provided that the professor of that class gives you permission." Professor McGonagall explained a few rules about the Forbidden Forest, the squid in the lake, and other things about Hogwarts that they should know about for their protection.  
  
They finished their meeting, and the two young adults began to take their leave. Before they left the room, they heard Minerva's voice, "Enjoy your stay."  
  
~@~  
  
Professor Flitwick sat down in his office with his two visitors.  
  
"Ah. Christom, Melanie. I hope that you two are settled comfortably in your rooms?" This was responded to with nods in the affirmative. "I have asked you here so that I can better prepare you for the students arrivals."  
  
The two students took chairs that sat in front of the desk that Flitwick was sitting at. They went through the general rules of the students, and than through some of his own.  
  
"Now, my house has many of the more studious pupils in the school. We have a few unspoken rules that should be followed out of common courtesy." Flitwick stated. "If you are in the common room and it is quiet, please do not interrupt the students. They usually set their own times aside for study in the common room, and have an unspoken agreement as to when those times are. They seem to change every year." He said as an afterthought.  
  
Turning back to his guests, the Charms Professor declared, "You may make use of the library facilities, but the restricted section is restricted unless you get permission from a teacher for a book. That is for your protection. If it were not, you'd have free range of that as well." The two heads nodded in understanding. "Also, you may attend any class you wish, as long as you have received permission from the professor of that class."  
  
Both Christom and Melanie thought that this would be an exciting year.  
  
~@~  
  
Professor Sprout brought Avis and Natalie to one of her greenhouses. Getting the information that she wanted out, she could also do some work and teach them a bit on what they could be participating in throughout the year.  
  
"You two are more than welcome to help me tend my gardens, though I'll understand if you do not wish to do so all the time." She chuckled merrily. She, too, explained the basic rules for the year. When mentioning that they were allowed to visit the classes with the professor's permission, Avis looked like he had struck gold.  
  
"Even Potions?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"Even potions. Though, I'd advise that you wait until Professor Snape is in a passive mood rather than an irritated one. It increases the likelihood that he would not castrate you for asking him." She said with a smile. Both Avis and Natalie had already had the 'honor' of meeting with the potions master briefly. They did not like him much, but one of the things that Avis had been looking forward to was working muggle chemistry and potions together. He'd been a science freak since the day he could measure ingredients.  
  
~@~  
  
Back in the common room, the eight guests were seated comfortably around the fireplace, telling each other of their experiences with their housemasters and housemistresses.  
  
"And just when I thought there was no way to piss him off anymore. . ." Derek was speaking and stopped when he heard the door to the common room open and the main character of his story walked through it alongside some of the other professors and the headmaster. "I'll finish this story later." He said more quietly as he noticed Snape glaring at him through the corner of his eyes. Both men were distracted when they heard Krista giggle and Mark let out a hearty laugh.  
  
'Gryffindor's!' Thought Snape and Derek collectively, though both would be repulsed if they knew that they were thinking along the same lines.  
  
"If you are quite done there, Miss Grist, Mr Borkitis." Snape said to the two Gryffindor's. Dumbledore looked upon the scene with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Why, I thought I'd never see the day when Gryffindors and Slytherins were sitting together with such a positive atmosphere." Albus said, much to the irritation of Snape and McGonagall. "I think the two of you could learn something from them." They chose to ignore that comment, and instead glare at each other. The guests watching the whole scene had to stifle more chuckles. They didn't want to be on the receiving end of either glare. Their efforts did not go unnoticed.  
  
"I would recommend that you all keep in mind who is brewing the potions that you must drink weekly." Snape said. That sobered most of them up. Mark and Natalie were finding it difficult to follow suit.  
  
"Now, now. Severus wouldn't poison you, so you do not have to worry about a thing." The headmaster replied. This time, Krista piped up.  
  
"Awww! You mean I won't get any extra rat poison in my diet? I was looking so forward to it!!" She said with a mock whine. This time, none of them could keep back the giggles. Even McGonagall was chuckling. Snape looked more sour than usual.  
  
After a few more moments, giving them the chance to settle down, the Headmaster spoke up again. "Tomorrow, some of the teachers have volunteered to give you tours of the castle. This will make it easier for you to not get lost while you do your own exploring over the next few days and when you are going around the castle during the year." There was a bit of murmuring from the group. "Also, I must ask you all a favour. To help with our muggle studies class, I ask that each of you split up the time in the classes so that you may be present to add any ideas, thoughts, or points of view that could assist the children in their classes." All of them thought this was acceptable.  
  
The faculty bid them a good night (except for Snape, of course), and they were left to their own devices. By 10pm, Natalie, Avis, and Christom had left to go to bed. By 11, it was down to Carly, Krista, and Mark. By midnight, the only one left in the common room was Krista. She sat in the chair by the window. Watching the stars outside. It wasn't until she was startled by a voice that she registered the time. "Planning on sleeping at all?" Said Dumbledore. Krista looked at the time. It was nearing 4 am. She had not moved from that spot since the meeting.  
  
"Just lost in thought, Headmaster."  
  
"Albus. I suggest you get to bed. It is going to be an eventful week."  
  
Krista nodded, and headed for her own room, muscles aching from the length of time they had remained in position. Albus looked after the girl, the twinkle in his eye dimming slightly. 


	3. It's All Fun and Games

The next morning, all staff members were required to attend breakfast. Usually during the summer holidays, they ate at their leisure, but with the introduction of the group, the Headmaster decided that they should all be acquainted.  
  
Snape was in a foul mood. He usually just had a cup of coffee while he was working over a caldron in the morning. Now, not only did he have to attend breakfast with the staff, but he also had to sit at the same table as the muggles. His meeting with Carly and Derek did not help to ease that sense of irritation. Derek was more outspoken than Draco Malfoy. . .and that's saying something.  
  
The guests were all seated at the staff table, and would be so during the year unless they decide to sit with their houses. They separated into two groups of four at either end of the table to maintain the symmetry. When he walked in, Snape noticed that he was seated beside Mark from Gryffindor. 'Great!' He thought. 'What next? Will I be sitting with the boy-who- lived-to-take-stupid-risks-and-get-himself-killed?' The scowl deepened when he saw that the other Gryffindor was seated right next to Mark.  
  
He swept himself up to the staff table, sensing the amusement the Headmaster had, and sat at his seat.  
  
"Good morning, Professor!" Mark chimed up, a bit too perky for morning. When Snape didn't reply right away, Mark leaned in a bit closer. "Good morning-"  
  
"I heard you the first time, Mr Borkitis!" Snape snapped back. "No need to be redundant!"  
  
"Well, at least you're more of a morning person than Krista is." Mark replied, ignoring the impatient sigh the potions master let off. "I knocked on her door, and she didn't answer. I knocked again, and still no answer. Finally the third time, I heard some rustling that sounded like she was getting out of bed, she opened the door, and threw cold water on me!" At that, Chritom and Avis started to chuckle as they remembered the scene between the two Gryffindors that morning.  
  
"And if you do not desist in irritating me this morning, I shall be forced to provide you with an encore." Snape said.  
  
"Ah, Severus. Cheerful as always." The Headmaster noted. "I have asked the staff to gather here this morning so that our guests could get acquainted with them. To break the ice, I suggest a bit of a game. Each of us will stand up, say our names, ages, occupations, and a bit about themselves that everyone should know." At this, Snape snorted, clearly not a willing participant of this 'game'. The Headmaster continued. "I'll begin than. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am 147 years old. Current headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you should all know that I have a mild sweet tooth," at this, almost all the staff smirked, "and I love getting warm socks for Christmas!"  
  
The staff and guests continued on with the game. By the end of it, most were chatting excitedly. Snape, or course, did not speak to anyone, and simply ate his breakfast in some sense of peace. Mark was very loud, and made sure to encourage participation from both Snape and Krista. Krista did not appear to be care for the conversation, so it continued over her head to Avis and Christom. As soon as he possibly could, Snape got up and left the Great Hall for the privacy and peace of his dungeons, and thanking Merlin that the rest of his week would go on uninterrupted.  
  
~@~  
  
Derek and Krista were in the library at Hogwarts looking up some of the information that they could get during their stay and during any classes that they could attend. Derek was looking over some Herbology notes that Professor Sprout gave him, and Krista was pouring over a potions text.  
  
"Give it up, Krista. I'm in his house and I doubt he would allow me to attend one of his lectures." Derek said.  
  
"Well, maybe if you didn't piss him off so much, Derek." Krista replied.  
  
"Come on. You can't possibly tell me that it wasn't amusing at least." Derek said between chuckles. That earned him an evil grin from the Gryffindor next to him.  
  
"No. You're right. I can't. But still, if you didn't piss him off, what makes you think he wouldn't allow either of us to attend?" Krista asked.  
  
"Besides the fact that he seems like he's absolutely disgusted with us and that he shows that he will only tolerate us slightly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well-" Derek started, but was interrupted when the library doors flew open, and Natalie, Avis, Christom, and Mark ran over to their table.  
  
"Come on guys. It's a beautiful summer day and you're spending it in the library? No way." Mark grabbed Derek's arm, while Avis grabbed Krista's. "Melanie and Carly are setting up with Hagrid. Lets go!!!"  
  
They continued to pull the pair to the outdoors. "Setting what up?" They both asked repeatedly, only to get either no answer, or a riddle of sorts. When they reached the front doors and walked through them, they saw that Hagrid was helping to set up a ramp.  
  
"What's that for?" Derek asked.  
  
"Well, you see, Mark and I came to the school on our dirt bikes with our trunks being pulled behind, and the other's wanted to ride them and see us do our thang!" Avis replied excitedly.  
  
"What 'thang'?" Krista asked.  
  
"You'll see." Mark said.  
  
A few minutes later, Mark and Avis had their bikes set up while the remaining six plus Hagrid sat on the steps to watch them. Mark sped up first, going up the ramp at full speed, turning the bike slightly, and landed perpendicular to the angle he began at. Avis followed suit with a 360 in mid air, and landed beside Mark. They did a few more stunts, much to the amazement of the spectators, before taking a short break. Both men were sweaty and muddy from the rising dirt when they landed on the ground.  
  
"What'd you guys think?" Avis said, excitedly.  
  
"Impressive." Melanie declared.  
  
While the rest of the group gave their criticisms, Snape had snuck by them and headed for the forbidden forest to collect some ingredients. Nobody noticed.  
  
After some more oogling over the two daredevils, they set up for another ride. Doing a few more tricks, they also did not notice Snape coming back. Snape did not notice what the group was doing, only that they were otherwise preoccupied.  
  
Avis revved his bike up a few times before going full speed towards the ramp. A few moments before he was to go up it, Krista looked up and spotted Snape walking near the landing site. Briefly remembering some of the physics that proved that Avis wouldn't be able to stop in time, she jumped up from her seat, and ran full throttle towards the landing site. No one knew what she was doing, and thought she was crazy. She was going to get herself hit.  
  
Avis hit the ramp, and began to make his descent, he noticed Krista too late, but did not notice Snape at all. Krista continued to run towards Snape to push him out of the way. She was about 10 feet away, and the bike was closing in on him fast. She found a bit of adrenaline to push faster, Snape still not noticing the danger he was in.  
  
Snape turned when he heard the screams, and saw Krista bolting towards him. Not having any idea why, he stood there in shock a moment. That was when Krista leapt towards him in a final desperate attempt to get Snape out of the way of the oncoming bike. Her shoulder connected with Snape's abdomen, and both were launched to the ground before Avis' bike hit Snape. Unfortunately, Krista was not so lucky, and the bike landed with all its weight and speed on her ankle. She cried out in pain, and the bike was immediately moved. Avis jumped off, not caring about the damage the bike may have as a result of him dropping it, and ran towards Snape and Krista.  
  
Snape found his voice after a few moments. "What do you think you are doing?!?" He said quietly, punctuating every word. He threw her off him, got up, and collected the supplies he dropped. Without looking back, he went back to the castle, and made his way to the dungeons.  
  
~@~  
  
"There you are, dear. Now, it's going to be sore for a few days. Just take it easy." Madam Pomfrey said as she finished tending to Krista's ankle. The impact of the bike had nearly crushed it.  
  
"I am so sorry, Krista." She heard Avis say.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Krista replied. "Remember, it's all fun and games until someone loses and eye. Than it's a sport." She said smiling.  
  
Avis smiled back at her. "Still, I wished I'd hit Snape instead of you. I mean, you saved his ass, and he practically scolded you." He said angrily.  
  
"He probably didn't realize what was happening. It didn't look like he noticed the bike." She replied.  
  
"Well, he damn well will know." Avis said, getting up. He was stopped by Krista's hand on his arm.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Avis. I don't think you yelling at him will help the situation any." She remembered what Professor McGonagall said about Snape and the way he feels about Gryffindors. "Besides, if you get on his bad side, you may have more difficulty in getting him to let you sit in on his classes."  
  
That got him to sit. Avis wanted more than anything to attend those classes. "I won't do anything. But it doesn't mean I have to like it."  
  
Krista nodded. "Well, if you want to relieve some of that guilt, mind helping me to the library?"  
  
Avis smiled, and both he and Derek helped Krista get up off the hospital bed. Even though she could limp on her own, the men wouldn't have any of it. As soon as she was standing on her good leg, Mark bent over and lifted her.  
  
"I don't think that is necessary, Mark." Krista said. She didn't like the idea of being carried around.  
  
"I don't care if it's necessary. You shouldn't be on that foot at all for awhile." And with that, the group left the hospital wing for the library leaving a smiling mediwitch.  
  
'It's so nice to see the houses get along so well together.' She thought as she began to clean up the space.  
  
~@~  
  
Snape was mad. After retrieving the supplies from the ground, he went to his dungeons only to find that some of the supplies could not be used. They were damaged in the fall.  
  
"Bloody Gryffindors." He spat. He prepared the supplies that could still be used, and set off again to recollect some of what could not be salvaged. As he approached the top of the stairs, he heard one of the female voices whine. "Please guys, put me down. It's really not necessary!"  
  
When he got to the top, he saw the group of them walking in the direction of the library, Mark holding Krista cradled in his arms. He waited in the dark corner until they all left. When he could no longer hear their voices, he went back out the front doors and to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
~@~  
  
"Severus. I thought I'd find you here." He heard the mediwitch say as he reentered his lab to prepare the rest of the supplies that he'd collected.  
  
"Remarkable deduction, Poppy. How did you figure out that I'd be in the one place I have practically never left all summer? Must have hurt yourself thinking about it." Snape sneered at her. "What do you want?"  
  
"I thought I'd check up on you since your tumble with Miss Grist." Poppy said. "I've already fixed her up. I was told that you were involved."  
  
"Unfortunately yes. The stupid girl lunged at me for some reason." Snape replied.  
  
"Methinks, Severus, I should check your eye sight while I'm down here. I think this dark and danky atmosphere has damaged it somewhat. Maybe your hearing as well." The mediwitch replied as she approached the potions master for a quick checkup.  
  
"What are you talking about, woman."  
  
"Severus Sebastian Snape!" Oh, here we go. Middle names. "You know better than to call me woman. You remember the last time you did that."  
  
Snape cringed at that thought. He called her woman, and she returned the favour, in front of Lucius when they were still in school. That month had been hell. Many of his Slytherin peers had taken to offering him to go through the doorways first, holding doors for him, suggesting that he go with the girls to 'freshen up'. It wasn't until he threatened to hex the whole lot of them that they finally stopped. To take on a thoroughly pissed off Snape was a very bad idea.  
  
"Fine. What are you talking about, Poppy?"  
  
"That girl saved you from getting your head taken off with a dirt bike. The bike landed on her ankle and crushed it. The rider apparently didn't notice you on the landing site, and she jumped in just in time." Poppy said as she examined him.  
  
"What does she want? A medal? Typical insufferable Gryffindors." He mumbled.  
  
"Actually, she stopped the guys from coming down here and screaming at you." She replied.  
  
"Screaming at me for what?"  
  
"I was told you threw her off of you after. Her bones were already crushed. Do you think that helped matters any?"  
  
"It's not my fault if she decides to jump in to save the day and gets hurt." Snape replied.  
  
Poppy finished up her check up, and left Snape alone. There wasn't any point in trying to change his outlook. The man was too stubborn.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Severus seems to be losing his observational touch. Or is it the lack of Longbottom that he's relaxed his guard in the school for some reason?  
  
Whatcha think? 


End file.
